Bloody White Angel
by ying9
Summary: Nope, not another time travel fic, not a one-shot, but a brand new idea all together. With a characters from Before Crisis and setting around Crisis Core, turk Cloud! Sane Sephiroth! Multiple chapters and lemon at the end with smut in the middle!
1. Chapter 1

Bloody White Angel

**AN**: After reading so many great fanfic, I decided to follow one of the ideas other people had suggested in their fic! I am making Cloud a Turk! Why? Simple, the answer is right in front of your eyes… well, maybe not yours, but it sure is in mine!

This was one of the bunch of plot bunnies I was to catch in time during AB2010, the rest run away~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the game, plot and or characters of FFVII and FFVII Crisis Core, also Final Fantasy Before Crisis and its characters. The idea of this fic was inspired by another fic I read. I do not make any money from this story.

**Note:** This is a fan-fiction made for pure enjoyment; it does not completely follow the timeline of any the games above, and it is mix and match and some made up. I made up some of their personality and names.

**Warning**: This fan made fiction contains **adult language** and maybe some **adult content** that may be inappropriate. Also, please note that this is the only warning, which means the first, and the last time, you will receive information about the disclaimer and pairings. It is **YAOI** (boy and boy or man and man action) sensual kind. Platonic is good and all, but I prefer it a tad bit spicy. ^(w)^

_Thoughts_

**Important/emphasis**

—Bloody White Angel—

Chapter 1: **Fate is the Bitch that not only bites you in the ass, she also pours salt on the wound and laughs while you scream your ass off**

"Arg! What the hell does this mean?" After failing the test yet again, a petit blonde boy in deep navy sergeant uniform was not only beginning to doubt himself, hell, he was pissed. All his test scores were perfect, mental: math, science, survival instinct, swordsmanship, physical, and sanity… no, he is losing that one. Even the test on his adaptation to Mako was positive. Seriously, and all he ever got on the reason for fail was… a freaking unsuitable.

Seriously, who the hell puts down "unsuitable" as the reason for failing a perfect test score, a perfect score! Failed three times!

On the other side of the blonde in the hall stood a black haired male with hair just as randomly spiked as the blonde. Zack, the black spiky haired SOLDIER First Class, was looking at the scene with mix feelings.

It is a rare sight for Zack to see his little friend so rile up, even more unusual was the colorful swearing the petit boy was using, and as an extra touch of spice was the way he was using it. Sure it was all swearing words, but the little blonde was able to make sense out of it. _It sounds so grammatically correct_. Seriously, it's like perfect fit of pearls all string up into a necklace. _Hmm, I wonder if I should get Aerith pearl necklace as a present, maybe pink? Is there any jewelry store in the… Oops, I gotta stay on the topic._

_I think it was something about the reason behind it. Oh yeah, sure it was fun to see the little Spikey shouting curses and stuff, but the reason behind his emotional outlet was disturbing also._

Cloud is a competent soldier; he made Sergeant from nothing but a lowly cadet with no connections and within two years, after the basic training, basically skipping right past squad leader and private. It's genius's work if you ask Zack, but the reason behind his delayed promotion to join Shinra's special military forces SOLDIER was making Zack's brain hurt.

What the hell does 'unsuitable; mean? Zack had tried to comfort him, doing the best he can with the physical, but seriously, he already has a perfect a hundred on it. So for the first test Cloud score eighty-six on physical, but now, with Zack's training, Cloud's physical was screaming hundred, maybe more with bonus like every other test score. Cause, come on, who the hell fails a student when he does everything correctly and knows more than some supervisors! What the hell is wrong with the testing supervisors! Cloud was the ideal image made for SOLDIER, hell, even he didn't score a fraction of what Cloud has, not that he can't, no, no, it's just that he didn't want to.

_Well, at least… where is Cloud? Oh there he is, well, better stop him before he bangs his brain out. Damn, he is going over the test again. Did he not figure from the first ten times that the test score is not going to change? And people call me dumb. Oops, did I say that out loud?_

_He is glaring at me._

_Yep, defiantly out loud_.

Loud beeping rang the hall; it took awhile for Zack to realize that the beeping was not coming from Cloud's steaming head. It actually came from him, more precisely, his pocket. Flinging his PHS open, Zack answered it without even checking who it was on the other side.

After some questions, whining, and what seem to be suck-ups, Zack closed his PHS. Apparently, something came up in Wutai that is in desperate need of SOLDIER First Class, since the General and the other were at "other places" being unable to make it there, the job rest on the much talk about duo, Angeal and Zack, master and pupil.

Zack had left a while ago to go talk with Angeal, his mentor and the much-rumored partner, about possible reasons for Cloud's failure on the test and possible ways to solve it. It was embarrassing, but Zack promised to come back after the mission with solutions.

A lonely sigh breathed through the clean hallway. After putting away the annoying paper that carries the sad result of a score, Cloud decided to head to the cafeteria. One thing he learned from Zack other than that the said First Class has a mind of a five-year-old was to eat when the body demands it for danger arrives when you least expect it.

However, Fate, or irony, really is a bitch.

In exactly twenty-three seconds after Cloud had decided to head to the cafeteria, unexpected danger arrived with in a crisp male voice.

"Excuse me, Sergeant Cloud Strife?" the suddenness of it and some sort of command had Cloud rooted on his step and did a complete 180-degree turn, barely able to hold back the salute that so desperately was to be raised. The owner of the voice had a slight Wutai-ian features and semi-long raven hair pulled into a perfect high ponytail and is wearing black tux and the height that is almost the same as Zack.

"I am Tseng of the Turks." the man continued, "I have some information I would like to discuss with you in private."

From the start, when the petit blonde first laid eyes on the taller male, Cloud had started his diagnoses, a force of habit if you will. And in mere three sentences, the male's posture, and overall aura, danger was blinking bright red light with blaring alarm. _Turks is another name for the Department of Administrative Research, which means he is above me, my superior._

_Damn! They are the ones who spied and trail after Zack's girlfriend, Aerith, but he just gave me a command, I have to have a 'discussion' with him. Is there anyway to get out of this?_

If, if Cloud was in a position he can decline, well, it sure as hell would be nice. After all, who wants to follow a member of a group of people who stalks your friend's girlfriend for living?

Sadly, real world sucks. Sergeant, a status he had pour all his waking hours into getting, is actually a lowly expendable pawn that holds no value in the presence of a Turks. That being said, Cloud knew he had no choice but to follow the man.

But he be damned if he didn't at least tried to escape the clutches of the infamous group first. Seriously, Zack is really rubbing off on him; in a bad way. As Cloud was trying to find ways to get out of this situation, Tseng spoke again as if sensing Cloud's distrust.

"If you will follow me, my office is at the 65th floor." The emotionless voice held no indication of anything, yet somehow he was able to mold it into a command.

After a stern salute and "Sir, yes Sir!" Cloud was following the man three steps behind. No one, no one in the military is trained to go against order, especially from group like the Turks.

While staring the back of the pressed black suit, Cloud decided to do a mental sorting of the situation. Starting with the information regarding the members of Department of Administrative Research, Turks.

On the surface the Turks are an elite group who scout potential candidates for Shinra's other elite military unit, SOLIDIER. They also serve as bodyguards for Shinra's executives.

However, underneath the noble image, the Turks are actually a covert operation that performs shady business -which includes kidnapping, assassination, and espionage that is the information Zack had given him, or confirms it since rumor of these kind have a tendency to spread around the barracks.

Before he knew, Cloud was standing in front of Tseng's office. The floor was absolutely silent except for the low hum from the well-lit ceiling lights, making the night brighter than the day. A fluid swish and quick taps of six-digit code, the door slid open. Inside the room was a large mahogany desk facing the door. There is a large, skinny window that stretches from the floor all the way to the high ceiling giving the room an invisible pressure. Rows of bookshelves and filing cabinets cover both left and right side of the wall. Tseng walks into the office with confidence, he carries himself like a prince; firm steps that isn't overbearing. Cloud, on the other hand, was shock first and then the fear and other annoying emotions now fogs his mind.

When Tseng had reached his desk, Cloud took a big gulp of air and walk into his doom.

—End Chapter—

AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! That would mean… **review**! This is my very first attempt at writing Final Fantasy fiction… it would have been better, but the computer was having it's first breakdown while I was writing, so first and best copy went away~

Anyway, as you can see from the start, this story is more or less in the middle of FFVII Crisis Core with Zack alive and Sephiroth sane! Oops!

If you can see some similarity between my version of Cloud and that of _**Etrixan**_ and _**KlikStar**_, then one of my jobs is done. Seriously, I was not, still am not, trying to plagiarize them; in fact they were my ideal. I cannot praise them enough for the wonderful work they done to make Zack so adorable and so life-like! Squeal~

They set the standard in my point-of-view.

On a more seriously, if you haven't read their story yet and you kind of like mine, theirs' is way better and so well rounded too! 3

**They are amazing, godly writers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody White Angel

AN: Warnings and Disclaimers are in the first chapter; leave me alone on that!

_Thoughts _and or_ 'Thoughts'_

**Important/emphasis**

Previously:

When Tseng had reached his desk, Cloud took a big gulp of air and walk into his doom.

—Bloody White Angel—

Chapter 2: **Treat your friend as if he will one day be your enemy**

"_Treat your friend as if he will one day be your enemy and your enemy as if he will one day be your friend."—_Unknown

Tseng spoke first, or in Cloud's view, spoken with gestures; a wave of hand to the leather burgundy chairs on the guest side of his mahogany desk.

The petit sergeant was hesitant at first, but seeing as Tseng paying no attention to his 'guest', he knew it was more of a command rather than gesture of good will.

Cloud sat down slowly after Tseng. Biting the bleeding tongue to keep reminiscing of his nerves together, Cloud kept his eyes on the surface of the desk not allowing his wondering eyes look anywhere else.

Out of nowhere, Tseng got out an inch thick file. He place it on the clean desk and start, "Cloud Strife, place of birth: Nibelheim, current status: Sergeant. You entered Shinra's military training program at the age of fourteen, graduated in two years. You have an outstanding record of battle skills as well as background knowledge in all fields. You were temporally promoted from cadet to squad leader after the death of squad leader and half of the troop during mission. In return of recognizing your talent for your outstanding performance in maintaining the survival of your remaining troop your were promoted to Private. You were promoted to sergeant on the outstanding performance in battle in the outskirts of Wutai and capturing two live specimens for Professor Hojo while keeping all your troops alive. It was a feat none other lower squads and troops have been able to do. Other than practice in the training room, you have also taken some training exercises from Zack Fair, current SOLDIER First Class and Second in Command of General Sephiroth, in hopes of entering SOLDIER. However, the report had abbreviated several incidents. For instance, there were several attempts in sexual encounters revolving around you in the locker rooms and joint baths. Only a fraction of those encounters were reported. Many of such attempts still occur after you made Sergeant. There were also some attempts in certain classrooms…"

Really, Cloud knew he should not have been surprise to hear his life in Shinra being so openly said like a report, but the locker room incidents brought up some anger that had yet to be dissolved. "Sir, I do not believe the information you have is in anyway incorrect, however, I fail to see the significance of my life compare to other military personnel." Cloud knew he is not, cannot interrupt the higher up when they are speaking, but damn it, who the hell wants to remember some puck ass and his fuck buddies trying to gang rape you.

Tseng paused in his report, there was something about his posture, or aura, that changed, "Of course, this report had been checked at least three times by all members of the Turks, the chances of it being wrong is simply intolerable." There has to be a smirk underneath that emotionless mask.

"However, the reason behind this meeting is not to discuss your life events." Again the aura of the man changed, this time it was much colder and sterner. "Your test result on SOLDIER exam, they are rather confusing isn't?"

Upon hearing 'SOLDIER' Cloud was all ears.

"The continuous failure on a perfect score with little explanation, I am sure not even Zack Fair has figure out the implication." At this, Cloud frowned, "Your answers were flawless, I believe you have raised the bar on the highest score." Cloud raised an eyebrow on that statement, but inside he was rubbing his hand and getting ready to do some beating. He did not need to know this!

"The reason behind the comment, 'Unsuitable,' lies in your health."

Both eyebrows rose in place of gapping mouth. After coming back from his stupider, Cloud was about to raise his defense when Tseng spoke first. "There was some struggle in an attempt to cover up your actual result in health, more specifically, the Mako adaptation. It is common knowledge SOLDIER receives special dose of Mako and different classes receive different levels of the remedy. Yet, something happen when they tested your blood against the Mako mixture." _Seriously, the man just likes to keep the information to himself because he feels superior with it._ "Cloud Strife, your genes cannot fully adapt the Mako shots they offer in SOLDIER of which is made by Professor Hojo."

It was a massive load of information to be digested, but the name, Hojo, rings many bells. Around the barrack, that name was a disease, a fatal one at that. The Professor was the head of the Shinra's Science Department. He was known for his God complex and illegal cruel experiments of which was allowed to lurk within the hell rotten part of Shinra. It a common rumor that had been confirmed when Cloud's troop was ordered to capture a 'specimen' under Professor Hojo.

At the moment, Cloud didn't know what he should be worried about. Should he worry about the fact that the SOLDIER shots was a remedy of that crazy scientist or that the chances of him getting into his dream of SOLDIER was dimming. _He did say 'cannot fully adapt,' so that means there is still some chances._

Perhaps Tseng cannot sense Cloud's distress, or maybe he just could not care less, he continued, "Your cell actually mutates as soon as the foreign cell enters your bloodstream, and was able to convert the new cell without the breaking down and regeneration process. Do you know what this means?"

Cloud was no medical doctor, but from what he understands, that didn't sound like a bad thing. "I fail to understand your implication on the subject, Sir."

A slight curve at the corner of the mouth made the petit Sergeant realized that the Turk was smiling, no smirking. "Although the medical team has deemed your test as acceptable for adaptation, it is because the only way to fail the test was for the original cells to fully break down in the presence of the foreign cells, more specifically, the Jenova cells Professor Hojo had mix into the remedy."

Somehow that didn't sound good. Whatever the Turk had just said must have been classified information._ If so, then why did he release it?_

"The Jenova cells are Professor Hojo's greatest achievement. It is also what separates Turks such as me from SOLDIER. In your case, it is the sole reason why you cannot and will never be able to join SOLDIER." The last statement had sucker punched Cloud straight in the gut. The young Sergeant could barely breath.

"I am sure by now you have realized that the information I have giving you are classified." Cloud's eyes rose to meet the emotionless black pair. "All of which have never been released to anyone 'outside,' until now." Cloud's sapphire eyes enlarged. "Professor Hojo had not received your test result due to some misplaced data. However, as some who once serve under the scientist, I am sure you know the outcome that will surely occur once he knew someone carries cells that is able to destroy his lifelong obsession."

Cloud was not sure he heard right, on one hand his head was hurting like hell, and the Hojo statement just makes the blonde even more nauseated. He does not even know if he is dreaming a nightmare or if this is just some sick ass joke_. Jenova cell? That's his lifelong obsession? So what if my body alters that cell, it is not like…_

"I assure you, that this is as close to reality as you ever going to see, Strife." The haunting sapphire gems lock onto the emotionless pair of onyx. Cloud could have swore, on his live, that there was a sparkle of amusement for barely a millisecond, "I know you are aware of Hojo's hunting trip under the plates for new 'specimen.' Your choice for survival is at it's minimum."

"What? If I may ask, is the reason for this meeting? Sir." Praise Shiva, Cloud still has his voice controlled.

On his life, Cloud knew without a doubt that the raven-haired Turk smiled, or at least smirked, seriously, he swear. In truth, Tseng can barely suppress the smile that threaten to breath out, the blonde controls his voice very well, he won't need that training in Turks, but his eyes were another story. The sapphire gems were truly windows to his soul. Everything he was not saying in his posture and voice, his eyes screamed out loud and clear; all his thoughts, his questions, and his remarks.

"I am conducting this meeting under Verdot's command." Tseng decided to throw another bone for the Sergeant in front of him who had work so hard to get.

After a pause of digesting the information, Tseng continued, "In a way, you can say that you owe us. One of our members happens to walk in to the doctor who discovered your genetic ability during your first test. It took some persuasion," a deliberate pause, "but we have your result label as 'lost,' in which the result was put negative to avoid suspicion."

"Nevertheless, the end result of the resubmission on second and third tests will only lead to questioning and… I believe I have made my point. We can no longer hide the test result should he start to suspect something." The ending tone was crisp, no lingering emotions attached, same as the tone he greeted.

However Cloud tries to reason with the frenzy opposition, Fate was not on his side. _The damn bitch was probably laughing at him for the swift promotion of his good life before._ It's a dire decision, just when Cloud thought that he could no longer dream about being in SOLDIER, he now have to worry about a possible chase that the mad scientist may make for the possibility of new 'material.' Then, Tseng 'proposed an idea.' It was time to reel in the big fish, the net has been secured, there is no way out.

"There is another way, it may not be as glamorous as being SOLDIER Class First, but you can become still become stronger and faster, unrivaled to normal human who has had minimum exposure to Mako, you still get the intense training like SOLDIER, learn all you need about Materia, and take enhancing Mako shots. However, the Mako shots that should you received, if you decided to take the offer, is not the same Mako enhanced dose one take for SOLDIER. It is much purer, which means that it is more dangerous. It is also the reason why Turk candidate are all thrift through Soldier candidates."

_Turk? Why would he suggested that… oh shit, he can't possibly, this can't… this meeting was to persuade me to join the Turks?_ Blood drained form his face, if it was possible, Cloud's pale face was whiten even more to the point of illness.

"After all, one must have high tolerance pain to training with both sharp mental and physical to become a Turk." Cloud doesn't know how, but the monotone man was able to make the worse offer become the best temptation. His voice held no emotion, there were absolute no high or low tenor, only certain pauses after each sentence. But damn, it was like the words of gospel, preaching of evil, "All member of Turk are strong, most members have strength around Class Second SOLDIER. However, there are a few members with strength rivaling that of Class First SOLDIER. Should you choose to come into the Turk program, you may receive the training of SOLDIER and may even gain the strength of Class First SOLDIER, minus the fame of course."

Cloud made the decision to become a Turk on the spot part due to frustration, but deep down he knew, he knew it was a well-designed trap waiting for him, but like a feeble fly caught in spider web, there is just nothing he can do. He can either go back home like a defeated dog with tail between his legs hiding from each and everything, or he can get the training he had always desired and become someone strong enough to protect all those he hold dear. Plus, this way he can still see Zack and possibly his crush, Sephiroth. That's probably the better reason.

The rest of the conversation with Tseng was almost a complete blur; what he said, what Tseng said, and everything else in between was bury deep as Cloud found himself standing before Zack. _When had he…?_

Zack came to see Cloud before leaving for his mission. Angeal's conversation with him hit him hard. After all, who would not be worried when one of the Fist Class SOLDIER say, "People who receives 'unsuitable' on SOLDIER test tend to be suitable for Turks," in monotone as if he is guessing the weather!

"Spiky!" '_Man, I will never get tire of that nickname!'_ Spoke and thought the raven haired Class First, "Are you okay? Dude, you were like stoning out and walking on air at the same time."

"Hmm?" the semi-conscious response was the only thing Cloud can come up with. _Ack, great response, now he is gonna question like crazy._

"Spike? Cloud? Are you okay? Did something happen? Did those guys came back? Did you went to the locker room? Classroom? Alone? Damn it, Cloud, what happened?"

It was a bombing of question all right, or more like a whinnying from an energizer puppy. Either way, Cloud could not take the agitating questing.

"Nothing happened!" Cloud practically shouted for the world to hear. "I just. I accepted and joined." The statement explains nothing, but form the defeated look after the first phrase accompanied by a large sigh; it explained everything.

Zack's fear had come true, Cloud broke the news of his recent change of mind.

Cloud had expected many things from his predicable outburst, but Zack's response was anything but predicable. Zack's initial eye-bulging daze look was weird, and a bit of a stray from his usual quick response. The standard loud burst of shouting and yelling didn't came either, instead the youngest Class First SOLDIER calmly asked, "Why did you join?"

Zack did not take the news well, but that part was expected.

"I have no choice." There, the flat our statement of truth_. Don't you dare trying to plant guilt in me._

"You always have a choice, you just choose." Zack's voice was cold; his usual warmth was completely deafened.

"Perhaps, maybe you are right, and just maybe I made the wrong choice as you choose to believe" was the only response Cloud could manage reply.

The atmosphere dampened to silence. "Yo," Reno here to the rescue. The said long scarlet haired Turks came with a wave of hand high in air. A bright red scar-like tattoo to match the hair curve under the end tail of each Mako enhanced glowing eye. The young male smiled as he greeted.

"What are you guys on? Period? Man, Cloud, I know you look like all that but I didn't know that you…" Reno came to mellow the duo.

"Finish that sentence and I promise not even your boss can identify your body once I am done with you." The shortest person, the youngest petit blonde threatens his elder by one year and superior.

All Reno did was pull back his hands to near the shoulders and shake them in ways of stating 'I am innocent.'

Reno came to mellow out the duo, Zack and Cloud, semi by the order of Tseng. Cloud was his younger peer after all.

They met each other during training camp for Shinra's military. _If it were not for me, Cloud would have been, oh I don't know, the guy no one ever noticed? It took some work, never mind, a lot of work, to get that small blonde boy out of his usual geeky self, yes, geeky! It turn out the boy was rather cute with a straight as an arrow character and shy personality. It was a white masterpiece begging to be corrupted! So thanks to me, Cloudy has enough knowledge on which pub serves good alcohol, which one offers prettier ladies, and which one has the best parties!_

"Yep, Rude, what did I tell you, it's the hormone tal—" poor scarlet-haired male didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was harshly gutted in the stomach.

"Oww~ Cloud~" complains that were expected were deflated by the petit Sergeant's venomous words, "You were asking for it."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Could not remain out of conversation for long, Zack finally asked.

"Eh! Cloud! Don't tell me you hide the fact that we know each other?" Reno practically screamed.

"Of course I hide it. Who the hell in their right mind would gladly tell other people that they know the red-head Shinra cadet that stripped and lap danced at pub 'Rate R' and nude walked from the pub all the way to Shinra compound." Silence is golden; silence is good, now if only he won't…

"Holy shit! That was you!" Zack pointed to Reno, "Wait? You were there?" another finger were pointed to the petit blonde, "Where was I? Damn, why wasn't I at that party?" Zack screamed remembering the up riling that the whole Shinra Company suffered, he was sent to Wutai as the newbie of SOLDIER Class Two. What a show it was, and the aftermath weren't bad either.

It was a good thing that the news reporters never did get the name of the one who caused the trouble, but neither did he. Apparently the Shinra superiors felt the need to 'classified' the case.

Silence is not golden. In fact, Cloud could have sworn he heard some crows squawking in the distance. "Um," seeing as that no one is making any movement, the youngest of the group attempts at breaking this tense situation.

"Pfff," Reno could no longer keep it inside, he started laughing like crazy, then the whole bending over cause the gut is twitching and finally ended up all limbs on the tall buff male right next to him, Rude. "Damn, that was good!"

Cloud sighed and Zack stared.

However, the as the laughter died down, so did the mirth behind the bright emerald eyes. The pale hand reach behind and scratched lightly in light gesture of awkwardness, "So anyway, Cloud, we got word from Tseng."

Cloud nodded, he knew the training were gonna start soon.

Reno was a bit uncomfortable, he knew what being a Turks need and it looks like neither Verdot or Tseng are planning refuse Cloud the harsh training. _Reno and Cloud knew each other, they were in the Soldier's candidate training, and Reno switched to join Turks due to "personality issues"_…Plus, he and Rude are actually here on order to take Cloud 'from Zack.'

Zack was having an one sided argument about Cloud's decision to join the Turks as the group excluding Cloud gathers outside the said blonde's dorm room.

Cloud listens in on the entire conversation while packing everything he had. It was bittersweet to hear it, after all, Zack's reasons was judgmental on both the subject of Turks and himself.

Even as he rose up to Sergeant, Cloud owns little next to nothing, just some casual wears and uniforms, sanitary needs were always packed in small bag near his clothing due to many past incidents with them.

Once Cloud finished packing, for which was only little over ten minutes. Zack knew he had lost the battle.

Head hung low; all he could do was whimper lowly like a puppy as his nickname.

Reno places his hand on Zack's shoulder offering his regret and at the same time a small promise.

Reno disappeared with Cloud silently promising Zack that he would see Cloud soon.

—End Chapter—

Please read and review, I need to know how this is going and that if I should update the next chappy~


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody White Angel

AN: There was some problem regarding Cloud's military status. Thus, I will skip all these troubles and just say that 'the cadet training and missions Cloud did were a part of the Midgard's military, separate from SOLDIER program.' The SOLDIER program is a private feature of Shinra while most of the citizen volunteer into the military mostly for the possibility to go into the SOLDIER program. The two are closely connected, Shinra keep close watch of the cadet in training for that SOLDER material are mostly from the military.

Turks are the shadow private sector that operates under the President of Shinra, but the operation has been switched to Rufus since he came into power.

Sorry about not updating FTL… the plot bunnies are still running wild… sorry! Since this fic's storyline is pretty set in stone, most of the major and minor details are all recorded; I decide that the possibility of fishing this fic within this year is a likely goal.

Notice: Some of the office scenes are inspired by the FMA fic Returning Echoes.

* * *

Previously:

Reno disappeared with Cloud silently promising Zack that he would see Cloud soon.

—Bloody White Angel—

Chapter 3: **When in doubt, make a fool of yourself**

_"When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth. So, what the hell, leap." — __**Cynthia Heimel**_

"For the seventh time, Zackary Fair," the loud roar of General was almost common in these past six months, "Shooting pencils up the ceiling does not count as working the last time I remember!"

'_Ah, so it's pencils this time._' The phrase rang through most soldiers' mind. Some sighed at the annoyance of having to endure the loud roaring on almost daily basis now, others laugh and pay up the bet while a few smile and collets the winning bet.

Zack, the infamous puppy had gotten Ice General Sephiroth angry again about pencils this time. After the light scolding -yes, light- compare to other punishment that shall not be named, this is quite light. The scolding only lasted for about half hour.

Zack, like the puppy he is, hung his head low and sigh, Sephiroth follow the same actions after. Lightly messages the bridge of his nose after the sigh, Sephiroth ponder how long Zack had been like this… ever since Cloud Strife, a good friend of Zack, quit the military training and SOLDIER testing… and joined the Turks.

From the constant whining and consistent drunk rambling that lasted from the past six months, General Sephiroth had concluded the following information. Cloud Strife has similar background as Zack. Cloud Strife has stubborn characteristics like Zack. Cloud Strife failed SOLDIER exam numerous tries for unknown reasons. Lastly, Cloud Strife had joined Turks training to become one of them due to the Turks' manipulation, also known as Tseng.

Every chance Zack saw, he seized. Reports and meeting that has to go through the Turks, Sephiroth was force to make the delivery on his own since finding out Zack's first attempt on bribing the delivery boy.

Sephiroth admitted on being curious. Who wouldn't after seeing the hell he had lived through for that past months? He had kept and extra eye out whenever passing the Turks' office and training area, which was as big as SOLDIER's gym. Sadly, he never caught even a glimpse of the said blonde boy. Once, he thought he had finally found the petit blonde according to Zack, it was quickly discarded since Sephiroth hear the said petit blonde talking to Tseng regarding Cloud's training.

The General was impressed, from what he had heard, the boy was a brilliant fighting machine, two month into the program and the boy was near completion. The petit blonde whom was later introduced by Tseng as Nunchaku was also Cloud's instructor and current partner. After the General express some discontent at having his recruit taken, Nunchaku immediately replies, more like fought back. It seems that Nunchaku had strong feeling against Cloud Strife being in SOLDIER program. It was an interest revelation, but not one Sephiroth was able to dig deeper.

Now, four month later, General Sephiroth receives yet another interesting information. It started out as a normal mission briefing, and then evolves into a rather interesting concept, one that offers promises of delightful rewards.

After finish scolding Zack for the last time, Sephiroth finally had it. Picking up the file discarded near the edge of his desk, General Sephiroth stood up and motion Zack to follow.

Zack's puppy eyes follow the noise of moving chair and look up to Sephiroth. After wagging the imagery tail, Zack saw the signs and follows the after the General. It was mission time.

~XXX~

It's hard for Zack to contain excitement of mission, almost every trace of his earlier gloom forgotten, "So, what kind of mission do we have this time! It's gotta be something big to require two First Class to attended. Neh?"

General Sephiroth remains indifferent as the two stroll down the corridor. Zack's jittery excitement was making it hard to keep smiles off the cold, icy General's face. Zack's insistent twenty questions finally got to him.

"We are meeting our partner in the mission."

"Partner? Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zack step in front of his superior, "We have another person joining us?"

"Not another person, another group," the General corrects his mistake.

"Group?" questioned Zack.

"Yes," confirmed the General in monotone, "The Turks."

The new information had completely stunned the puppy and the General was proud of it. Never had peace and quiet came so swiftly and it was pure bliss in the General's opinion. The stunned subordinate on the side is defiantly a plus.

Sephiroth had expected multiple questions from Zack after he got out of his stupor, but the silence lasted till they reach the door, by then it was too late.

Just as Zack decides to blurt out questions, the door to the meeting room slide open.

As if to escape the bombing questions, Sephiroth quickly step into the room in long stride. Of course Sephiroth the great General would never, ever admit in a million years that he was slightly, barely, kind of afraid of the fit Zack was almost going to throw.

Zack immediately follow after, but his open mouth was left hanging as Rufus stand up from his seat.

~XXX~

Since knowing that he will meet with General Sephiroth and Zack, Cloud has been in state of panic.

Who can blame him? Sure, he is just meeting his crush and best friend in another identity. Maybe his identity and career clashes with theirs. Then there is the fact that he still haven't contact Zack in ages… and knowing his best friend…

_I am so screwed…_

Standing in front of the mirror that reaches from floor to ceiling, Cloud Strife, currently an official Turk, could not stop fidgeting. Gone was smooth, calm, and almost cold exterior. Not a single trace of his Turk training could be seen as fear swallows him whole.

A light knocking at the dorm door blare like thunder in highland startled the blonde. "Yo, Cloudy, it's time to go! If we are late again, Tseng is gonna bitch my ears off for real this time."

"Yeah, sure, I'm coming," the petit blonde replied as he let go of the neck tie he had remake five times already. Picking up the largest sunglasses from a pile near the dresser, Cloud slip back into the role of Turk. The trembling and fidgeting stopped immediately as to the endless race of thoughts. Checking and securing the chains wrap around his arms and sparing one last glance at the spotless room, Cloud walk out with confidence and grace only an experienced Turk would have.

~XXX~

"General." Came the cold greeting of Vice-President Rufus. A simple tilt of head toward the Vice President was returned. The two youngest of the elite group of Shinra sat on opposite sides once the greeting was finished. Zack took back his jaw as the meeting started.

Even though they call it a meeting, it was more like confirmation of orders and data so in light of such 'boring use of time' Zack decides to let his mind wonder.

First, his mind went over all the information he had on the up and coming mission. _It's a simple negotiation of treaty with the Wutaian. However, there are many unknown variables. There are the protesters from within the city and Wutai stray warriors whom refuse to have any kind and type of pact with Shinra. With this much dangerous possibilities, President Shinra decided to send out his son and Vice President of the company out in place of him. There were some bickering about this treaty earlier this week between the President and Rufus, but I suppose that got resolved since Rufus here is going. However, if I know this spoon feed spoil brat, he is not going without the best protection he can get his hands on. Is that where Sephiroth and I come in? But why us two? I thought Rufus prefer Genesis or Angeal, hell, the only reason he doesn't get Sephiroth for some of his 'special' missions is because of Hojo and Reeve breathing down his neck._

Zack hate hitting roadblocks, so a change of thought was needed. Zack turns his attention toward the people lined up behind Rufus. _The Turks._

_Sephiroth blurted, yes he blurted out! He blurted out that this is not just a 'SOLDIER mission'; we are going to have Turks as our partner. What for? I know that Rufus is going as the negotiator, we, and by we I mean General Sephiroth and his subordinate_, _is there to… arg! Support or something like it! Ah! Then I suppose the actual ones that will be protecting Rufus are actually the Turks. Ah, now I get it, we are just there to state 'no fighting in time of talk.' After all, unless this is set up as trap, no smart ass world leader would willingly sent out top fighter to their enemy as peace offering under strict guard…Now I see~ Unless… nah, if there is going to be change of plans, I will just go with the flow!_

Now that Zack had figure out the mission, he was officially bored.

On the left of Rufus was a male Wutaian(1) iwith a dot on his forehead and a stuff up looking face that look as if its' muscles are frozen stuck, Tseng. A slight movement of red causes Zack to turn.

The wild red hair with bright green eyes male had red tattoos right under the eyes_._ The man stood slightly slouched with bore._ I know that guy! Reed, no Reno! Yep, and look he's bored too, he's yawning!_ _Why can't I do that, oh right Sephy-chan says so…_

Since there was nothing else to do, Zack decided to observe his future-work-together-or-die-group. All members of the Turks are standing in a straight line parallel to the window, except the leader, Tseng and what seems to be his female secretary. He stood just a foot behind Rufus' left side. On the other side of the red head is a tall dude with lots of earrings and a very nice shade_; did I mention he is bald?_

There were only the 'redhead' and 'baldy' on Tseng's left side. From the right side's end, an angular face guy with black and gray hair and a weird strand of hair off to the left side down his had the look of badass all over. However, the stead position of hands behind, back straight, and feet apart shows that he is actually in fact listening very closely to the conversation at hand and the complete training of a soldier. On the left of 'badass' is a super tall female with long hair. The female Turk had her eyes close like him, but as if sensing _my_ stare, her bright Mako-enhanced red eyes opened and stares coldly at me. I adverts her stare quickly by turning to look at the last member of the Turks. The petit female Wutaian with short hair that sway upward at the end tip and jet black eyes was the only one wearing skirt, that has ultra, super high cut, sweet! Although her figure is not as bodily as the other female Turk, she is in the category of 'cute' kind.

The meeting continued endlessly and I, _shamelessly_, dozed off. That is until the glare of afternoon sun caught something.

A light strand of gold sparkled from behind Rufus' chair.

There was another person behind Rufus! Due to my position, I couldn't see the figure earlier until the afternoon sun shone on the golden blonde streak. Or it could be that Tseng called the person forth in regards to something in the paper.

Something tells me that the person is trying to hide from me. I don't know how that thought came up, but the nagging feeling got ahead of me. I sit up and tilt my back just enough to see the pale gold head and the upper body of a suit.

_But wait? What's this?_

_The golden hair was spiked in every direction and that face… it look so…_

_Oh_

_My_

_Fucking_

_Odin__!(2)_

~XXX~

The coast is clear; no bouncy raven-haired Class First, check. Silver General? Nope, double check.

Cloud's straying eyes and open ears tried to take in every drop of movements. It's almost as if he is on mission, which he basically is. However, Reno's nonsense babbling was getting to the point of hard to concentrate. At last, the meeting door at level sixty-two stands clear before the blonde and opened with such ease that it was surreal.

Raine, codename Fist and Wymond, codename Two-gun, were already inside and playing cards. Their copies of report lay at the edge of the long mahogany table finished and done with. The pair had just come back for a short information extraction mission. Cloud supposed it was Tseng who requested for the two to be on this mission. It was either this or stay in headquarter with no rest and straight into another mission. At least they will get some rest on the helicopter flight, assuming there are no surprise attacks.

Rude's grunt caught Cloud's attention back to the one who drags him out of the office. It turns out that the bald, and bold close combat Turk was actually answering Reno's question. Favoring the more calming type of pair, Cloud walk over to see the card game.

The ex-bodyguard of Don Corneo almost won, but the beeping of codes and door opening had caught Cloud's attention to turn upward. Tseng and Rufus walk into the room with large strides while Knife was following closely behind.

~XXX~

_Spiky?_

Is that really Cloud! Cloudy-pon? I know that spiky hair anywhere, but still, this presence… it has to be…

Poised and silent, gone was the calm and gentle spring light with dreams of SOLDIER, now there is only the weapon that operates in the dark.

His jacket was longer, more sophistic. Instead of the usual black tie, his was wearing shimmering thick ribbon fastened elegantly just below the neckline. His entire weariii was way different from the normal zip-up suits that Turks wear as uniform… It's different, more fancy… like something you see at the ball President Shinra love to throw.

"Zack, Zack! Zackary Fair!"

"Eep!" squealed Zack once he realized his name was shouted out. That and the kick on his feet got Zack out of his daze and turn to face the General. _Oh boy, he is mad~~~_

To say Sephiroth is mad would be the understatement of the year, maybe even the century. Not only was Zack zoning out during meeting again- he was deliberating checking out the female Turk while attending what may be the meeting to end the Wutai war.

At this point, Zack realized that he had left his jaw open and was close to drooling. To cover up what could be the most fatal blow of his self-esteem, since he was drooling, _drooling_ _over Cloud_, it was time to go with the funny. After all, when in doubt, make a fool of yourself is only the best cover!

"Sorry, but," Zack leaned forward, "you have got to have the most beauti…" the rest was muffed by a back slap courtesy of General Sephiroth himself.

Reno laughs his ass off at Zack's expense and lord and behold, the meeting was concluded. It seems that both parties knew the risk and danger awaiting and Sephirtoh got the distinct impression that Zack would not pay attention no matter how much he may be pressure into listening. Might as well give up and wait for the five-minute-before-take-off-to-hear-the-entire-mission that Angeal had so graciously taught him Zack would need. Gathering the spread of reports on the table, Sephiroth wanted to leave right away to notify the secretary of his possible long-term mission and more importantly, escape the evil known as paperwork.

However, instead of jumping right off the chair to talk to the female Turk Sephiroth thought Zack had set his eyes on, the silver headed General saw his right-hand man whizzing past the petit Turk and starting a conversation right away with a petit blonde. This had intrigued the ever so stoic General. _Was I wrong about him staring at the female Turk? I thought Zack preferred the opposite sex?_

Tilting his head just thirty degree towards left, Sephiroth saw an angel.

The soft bouncy hair moved ever so gracefully with the calm late summer breeze –no idea where the breeze came from- must have taken hours to care for. The golden hair was the perfect reflection of the sun, bright, gold, and warm. The pale but moist cupid bow lips shine with natural gloss. Even the small pink tongue that lied ever so innocently between the kissable lips seems erotic somehow. The huge, yet stylish sunglasses covered almost half of the small delicate swan egg shape face together with the golden hair was carefully removed revealing the largest, bluest, and brightest eyes he had ever seen. The person was not possibly human, much less male.

Sephiroth's cat-like green pupils slit close as he continue to take in all possible details of this unearthly creature. The first and most noticeable character besides the unearthly appearance this person possessed was his clothes.

_That(3)_ was defiantly not standard Turk uniform. It is still a form of suit; just not the kind people wear for everyday use… The long tailcoat with swallowtail reaching just below the knees was black, dark as the night with inner white dress shirt to contrast. There was no normal tie either, just under the white collars were what seem to be silk scarf with variety of colors tied with complicated knots. The noir undertone was brighten by two silver streaks and in the middle was Persian blue stripe to match the azure pair of gems.

The finely tailored suit did not look odd in anyway on this petit boy, it only accentuate the aura that screams untouchable, pure temptation, absolute forbidden fruit that screams to be taken.

A pat out of nowhere on the shoulder slap the General out of his daze and he almost reach for Masamune instinctually. At the last second, millisecond, Sephiroth was able to held back the motion, it would not do well for him to act out of control simply for a…

Snapping out of his daze, Sephiroth turn 180 degrees to return to his office. _**He**__ was not running away. No, never! The angel, no, boy, Turk! He is a Turk! That boy, Turk, did not have any impact on him whatsoever!_

Denial, no longer a river in Egypt(4)~

Nevertheless, General Sephiroth ignores the feeling that comes with seeing the perfect illustration of angel and continued toward his office. He had much to discuss with the secretary and not enough time. _The soft golden hair and full lips are not my concern, nor am I wondering if they are as soft as they… damn it!_

While the imposing and never loses his nerve Silver General was having his dilemma and slight midlife crisis, Zack was, in short, having the time of his life.

_Cloudy-pon may have change his fashion style, but on the inside, or is it in the inside…. Anyway, he is still the same Spiky! Yep, lookie, he is blushing, how cute! Still blush like a virgin, even after six month in Turk training, but who's counting~ Nuh-uh, not me!_

Yes, Cloudy is defiantly coming, but dang, there is a lot of Turk on this mission. Usually the maximum I see a Turk in one time is three and that is with Tseng included for debriefing or reporting.

~XXX~

Sephiroth was walking up the stairs with heavy thoughts. Normally, the private elevator to the helicopter flat would be the quickest and most efficient way for this mission, but today, he needed time to think, to sort out the new feeling of distress.

With the old but durable bag slung over his shoulder, Sephiroth walk up while his mind wonder back toward the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 'It was the most splendid specimen human gene had ever had the ability to achieve,' thought Sephiroth. There had been no surgery, no pretense when the laughter belled out upon Zack's unintelligent remarks; pure emotion can be seen right on those large eyes.

"Perhaps, perhaps he is as good and loyal as Zack had described," Sephiroth voiced his thought out. Maybe that puppy finally found the right person for his 'plan to set the General up,' after all, puppies instinct in character are strong, are they not?

Taking a large breath as if he had just won the war –which he had with his inner doubt- Sephiroth pushed out the heavy, bulletproof door onto the helicopter flat.

There were no cadets in sight; clearly, this is stealth mission that cannot afford any mistakes.

The Turks and Zack was already waiting by two helicopters, a quick nod was the only confirmation Sephiroth ever give as he follows after Zack into the second aircraft.

~XXX~

Rufus and the angelic Turk know as Cloud Strife was on the other helicopter.

The flight was uneventful, one of the Turks, the petit female one offer her codename while piloting the aircraft. She was handling everything by herself while the dark hair male Turk who sat on the co-pilot seat was taking a light rest. The long hair female Turk with long warm, gray hair was also resting directly opposite of the excited puppy. A quick chat from the puppy to the female pilot, Knife, had made the puppy so excited that he pretty much made the male Turk switch seats with him. Not the least bit annoyed, the male Turk, code Two-Gun as state by Knife, left the cockpit and went to lie down near the sleeping female Turk, codename Fist.

The silence of calm breath was the closest to Sephiroth's ears; Zack's rambling and chitchat had been pushed to the edge of his mind. Breathing slowly, Sephiroth was almost lured to sleep had it not been for the loud beeping sounds. A quick scan had the General caught on that it was not his or Zack's PHS that had gone off, it was the Turks. The next second, several things happened.

The radio between the two aircraft was suddenly blasted on to the speaker, "Yo Knife, we been gun down. I am going to make emergency landing near the base of the boob hills~ Ah, also, over!"

The two resting Turks, Two-Gun and Fist, was already up and readying their weapons.

"Boob hills?" Zack wonders out loud as Sephiroth ponders the same, "I been around here for years and I didn't know there was boob hills!"

"There most likely isn't, this is just Reno's dictionary of defining landmarks," as Knife so bitingly replied. "I told him no more sexiest jokes, he never takes them seriously, now he is going to get it from…" muttered out of the poised pilot after the explanation.

"In case you are wondering, over, we are also under attack, yo," came again from the radio with extra static, "Heavy rain, they are really serious yo! Some help would be great. Ah, I mean, over!"

"He acts just like Zack," whispered Sephiroth. Suddenly, realizing he said that out and SOLDIER have super enhanced hearing, the General whip around to look at Zack, but it seems that his second in command was trying hard to figure out the Turk's landmark that he miss out one of General's rare outburst.

"We are closing in on Wutai capital," Knife states, code for buckle your seatbelt.

"Got it, the small mountains there next to capital are the boob hills!" the overly excited puppy shout out.

Three similar thoughts passed through the Turks, _'Just like Reno, even knows his random coding.'_

Knife parked the helicopter few miles from where Rufus and the rest of the Turks landed. The copter was near the capital on the plains. Once settled, Two-Gun and Fist dash out of deck(5) without second thought.

Knife remained behind as she clear out the supplies. Sephiroth's eyebrow rose at this. _Was there something wrong with the helicopter? Why wasn't the female pilot Turk moving like the rest?_

"You are staying?" in the end, it's Zack who asked the most important question. "Hmm?" Knife raised her head, "No, I will go, but let them handle first, my priority is keeping this craft safe." _You never know when you will need an escape when the dangers are just too high._

"Uh, ok, then do you need help or Seph," eyeing the General, Zack screamed with his eyes. _He wants to go help the Turks._

"Zack, they shouldn't have any problems. Rufus has at least four Turks with him already." Sephiroth didn't understand Zack's concern.

"Eh, that's not what I mean, I… never mind," distraught, Zack let out a breath that sounds more like a deflated balloon.

By the time the conversation has finished Knife returned from outside the craft looking at the SOLDIERs. "Are you ready? The traps are set."

All Zack can do is budge his eyes as the General calming follow after the petit Turk. "Please follow the path after me, I rather not make the traps again. It's never fun the second time." Knife joked as she walks straight out and away from the helicopter.

When the group was few meters away, the Turk pull out her PHS and dialed. However, she was not calling, once she stop dialing, several beeping could be heard, she stare at it for few seconds before nodding and close the gadget.

The traps are all up, Knife look up to the General and Zack Fair, they share a nod of understanding, and then they were gone.

The petit Turk was able to keep up with the SOLDIERS without loosing her pace and breath. Without need to hold back, all three dashes toward the rest of their group.

—End Chapter—

AN: Please read and review, criticism are welcomed since I am Beta-less

Also, the clothes on Cloud are my own decision due to personal preference. I am a sucker for pretty man in tailor suit and tux~

* * *

Endnotes:

i (1)I don't know if I spell this right, but basically the people of/from Wutai

ii (2) Didn't want to damn the religion although I am not Christian. Also, I wanted to keep close to the gaming reference of the Norse Mythology

iii (3) Although I made huge change in this fic by making Cloud a Turk rather than SOLDIER, I still made him stand out from the rest of the Turks… due to personal likes. His wear was inspired by "Mei-Chan no Shitsuji," basically, a butler's suit, kinda, sorta more like a tux…

iv (4) I always wanted to say this!

v (5) I think it's deck and not cabin… I only wiki it…


	4. Notice

As of now, I am sure many fine audiences such as yourselves had read about the notice many fine writers have posted on their work. I got here late due to my procrastination tendencies; however, it is better late then ever.

Please allow me rant awhile. This act has personally go against my belief as well as the main reason I join this site. I, much alike many authors on this side have memberships elsewhere and will most likely be moving to ensure the continuation of untold stories. However, while some of the stories may be preserved in another form in other places, most may not survive this change. As we speak, part of our community is disappearing due to belief of violation on sexual content. There is still time left to put a stop and hope to restore the site to its former glory. Please join our clause to stop the destruction of stories old or new, long or short, and mature or not.

*For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, hopefully we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

miss-joseph


End file.
